Blackbird, Harbinger Of Death
by AtrumVenator
Summary: A Maximum Ride Fanfic. The first of my two or three part series. Some Fax. Some mature themes. You can handle it, I'm sure. READ AND REVIEW! NOW!
1. Escape

**AN: This is my first story so please review. Also tell your friends if you like it, and if you hate it tell your enemies.**

**Disclamier: I do not own Maximum Ride, I do however, own Blackbird and all others characters that I create.**

_I saw my life flash before my eyes._

* * *

In the deepest parts of the world, in the depths of the darkness, there exist things that no man should ever have the misfortune to look upon. The whole world has been explored over and over again. But, there exists one place where the worst is manifest. It is the souls of the men of evil, the men who use science and reason and logic and twist it to what they deem as perfection. The creations of these evil souls are the epitome of suffering and misery. At a "School" in an unknown, unseen location, there exists one such soul. A poor desolate creature, for now he is merely Experiment 01, and he is a failure.

* * *

_My childhood._

* * *

"Wake up, freak, food's here," the "scientist" spoke with a haughty, arrogant tone.

The child on the floor did not reply, he did not even move from the spot he was in. He made no confirmative gesture at all. Then he looked up at the man above him. His stormy gray eyes betrayed no emotion.

"When I get out of this cage, I'm going to kill you."

The man above him was so unnerved by the boy's word that he ran out of the room screaming. He came back in the room with a team of Erasers. They proceeded to to shock the boy numerous times, none of which had any effect. He continued to stare directly at the the "scientist".

"I'm going to kill all of you, and then i'm going to save my sister."

"Your sister? Hahahahaha," he laughed at the absurdity of the suggestion.

"Guess what freak, your sister's gone, they moved her last week." An eraser with an large scar over his right eye sneered. And for the first time the boy looked shaken. But, only for a second, then he regained his stoic composure and went to sleep.

_Three hours later_

A man walks into the room where the child on the floor is asleep.

"I should have set you free years ago," The man mutters under his breath, "I'm sorry." He opens the cage and sets the child free. "Experiment 01, Blackbird? Wake up, you've got to get out of here." The child still makes no motion, or gives any indication that he heard the man's plea.

Then he speak, "You could have set me free a long time ago, Jeb. But you didn't, and I should kill you, but I won't. Run now, flee this place, unless you wish to be part of the death toll." As he spoke he opened his eyes to reveal inhuman red irises, and almost non-existant pupils. The man, Jeb, run from the room as quickly as possible, while the boy, Blackbird, got up and walked out. He immediately ran into a scientist who attempted to shout only to find that he no longer had a throat to shout with. Blackbird continued thorughout the building killing all who opposed him and raising no alrm. The building itself was a fortress, specifically built to keep its one prisoner inside, lest he escape and wreak havoc upon the organization that had created him. Blackbird continued deeper and deeper in to the complex, until he came upon a massive boiler room.

* * *

Surveying the scene of destruction and chaos below him. Blackbird had only one thought_, I'm going to find you Maximum Ride, and when I do, those who hold you captive will suffer._

* * *


	2. Max

**AN: This is when you find out why he is called Blackbird.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR, etc. I do own Blackbird, etc.**

* * *

He lands in a small clearing in the forest, he knows that he is being pursued, but he does not know by who or what. All he does know is that whoever or whatever it is, they are extremely fast. He fears it might be some new kind of Eraser, one with some type of hyper-speed. _I shouldn't have blasted past it like that, I thought it was a small bird but it was really some humanoid thing._ He ponders the course of action that he should take, _Now I've lost time, and I'll have to set a trap for it, and take it down before it can report back._

* * *

Even at her top-speed she was nothing compared to what had just flown past her. _Whatever it was, it was much faster than me, although it almost looked like a bird-kid._ With that thought in mind, Maximum Ride pursued the mysterious figure. But, as quickly as it had appeared, it had also vanished. She flew right over a small clearing in some woods, and she thought she saw something. As she turned to look back it was on her and was quickly dragging her down. _Shit, I'm toast now. _And she blacked out.

* * *

_It wasn't an Eraser, it was a girl, a pretty girl at that. She had nice blonde hair, and nice... _his thought was disturbed by some movement from the girl laying on the ground next to where he was sitting. She was so pretty, he was almost sorry he had taken her down. Almost. He did not like to be pursued. He watched the girl. He wasn't ashamed of his actions, he had never really been in on the social scene anyway, even when he lived in New York for two years. She cryed out in her sleep alot and made occasional though weak, punches at the air. _Not good, if she's sick she could be a liability, a hinderence to my progress. I don't want to kill her or leave her, but I may not get much choice. I mean she is really hot and I don't want to hurt her. _He reasoned with himself. _But, I think that if she's not better in a day or two I'll just leave her._

* * *

_"Max come on, we have to go they're coming."_

_"But it's so far, I can't fly that far, BB."_

_"Yes you can, come on, MAX!!" Max watched on as the dream Blackbird swooped down to save the dream Max. But, he couldn't and they were both dragged down into the School. The scene changes to two trucks moving in opposite directions. One is carrying Max, the other, Blackbird. The scene changes gain to two scientists talking._

_"So, they sent it here huh?"_

_"Yeah, that demon is going to be the death of us."_

_"What did they say he called himself?"_

_"Blackbird."_

_"Why?"_

_"He saw something about the SR-71 Blackbird spy plane and said thats what he was like and called himself Blackbird."_

_"Weren't his speed abilities modeled after those of the Blackbird?"_

_"Yeah, he can fly up to Mach 1 going straight forward, Mach 3 straight down."_

_"Jesus Christ! He could travel the country in a few hours."_

_"We don't need to worry about that, he's never getting out of this place."_

_Max was confused, she knew all of these things but wondered why she would be dreaming about it at a time like this, while she was captured._

* * *

Fang watched from the trees and shadows not moving, becoming invisible. As he watched Max he tried to come up with a plan to save her, but he wasn't sure how tough her captor was, though if he could take down Max on his own he was probably as tough as Fang.

* * *

Blackbird felt the presence of another person in the area. He turned and looked directly where directly where the disturbance was coming from.

* * *

Fang saw the teen look directly at him and when Fang looked at Max then back at the teen, he was gone. And Fang felt cold steel at his neck.

A low voice growled, "Who are you, and why are you spying on me.?

**AN: More to come soon.**

* * *


	3. Family Reunion

**AN: This chapter continues where the last one left off.**

**Disclaimer: MR not mine, etc.**

Never before, and never again had Fang been caught so off-guard in his life. And he wasn't even off-guard too._ Whoever this guy is, he's really good, and he's extremely dangerous. _Fang thought.

"Name? Answer! Or I'll kill you!" The voice behind him spoke once more.

"Fang." Fang answered.

"And your friends?" This surprised Fang, that Max's captor could detect all of them, especially since the others were watching from the air.

"What friends?" Fang countered. His reply was met with a sharp pain in both arms and legs which Fang soon lost feeling in.

"I'll ask again, who are your friends, answer this time or I'll trigger the bomb I planted next to the girl." I was then that Fang realized that this guy did not know who he had captured, he wasn't even aware that she was importnat, all he knew was that someone was spying on him and that they were after her.

"Their names are: Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel."

"Good, now walk towards the fire." Fang did as commanded. "Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel come down here so that I can talk with you." The teen called out. Five minutes later, four bird-kids landed in the clearing around the small fire. "Welcome, welcome, to my humble abode." The teen seemed to suddenly have a warm air about him, a welcoming air, but he did not remove the knife that was still at Fang's throat until he was back at Max's side. He then shoved Fang towards the others and took a defensive stance over Max, like a wolf protecting its kill. Fang now saw that the knife he had been threatened with had been a heavy duty Army-knife, that was over a foot long, and was serrated on one side. The silence between the two sides seemed to stretch on for eternity, until Max stirred. The dark teen quickly glanced down at her and in the same instant glanced back up. _He's impossibly fast, there's no way we could win in a fight. _Fang thought grimly. Luckily for the Flock Blackbird had no interest in fighting.

Finally Iggy spoke, "Why isn't anyone talking, isn't that what you called us down here for?"

"Right, I suppose we should start with the introductions," The teen spoke, never moving or taking his eyes of of the Flock, "I'm Blackbird, I'm an Avian-Human Hybrid, as I assume all of you are."

"Not me," Total spoke from Angel's arms, "I'm a talking dog." Blackbird ignored him.

"Introductions?!" Iggy screeched. "Give us back Max."

"Max?" Blackbird was puzzled. "Max who?"

"Maximum Ride, the girl you're standing over." Nudge said quietly.

And for the first time since the night of his escape from the school, Blackbird was noticably troubled. _After all these years, I thought about killing her. _He thought grimly. Fang saw this as a moment of weakness and decided to use it to attack Blackbird. But, Angel stopped him.

"No, Fang, wait. He's Max's brother." This was met with shocked silence from all of the bird-kids.

"GET OUT OF MY MIND!!" Blackbird's inability to deal with what was going on was evident and he seemed about to snap. Fortuanately, the Flock was saved by the timely awakening of Max.

* * *

Max awoke to find two Fang's standing over, then she gradually came to realize that there were not two Fang's but one, and some other mysterious figure that seemed to have the same kind of air about him as Fang had. The similarities between the two were striking. Both had dark hair, black wings, were tall, and seemed as if they had already been through hell and that this was nothing. The only difference was that Fang had brown eyes, and that the other one had storm grey eyes.

"Max, I don't if you remember me, but I'm your brother, Blackbird." It took a full minute for that to sink in on the still groggy Max, and when it did, she started crying.

**AN: Family reunions are always filled with tears.**


	4. Remeberance

**AN: Blackbird begins his story. A flashback within a flashback.**

**Disclaimer: MR: Not Mine. BB: Mine.**

* * *

Max eventually stopped crying, but after that she would not let go of her brother. She had been so regretful because of their failed escape attempt, that she had repressed all memory of him. The rest of the lock had been too young to remember him, except for Fang and Iggy who did not recognize the now incredibly changed Blackbird. Fang had always thought of him as the wise-cracking genius who had kept everyone's spirits up while he thought of a way to escape. Iggy remebered him as the destruction obsessed demon who had thought that explosions were the way they were going to escape. He was the reason that Iggy was now a pyro. Neither of them could see any hint of that person in this cold, silent figure who protected Max with such a look as he dared anyone to come her, and then they would find out the true meaning of pain. Even Angel, the mind-reader that she was could not break this boy's iron hard mind defenses, suggesting that she was not the first mind-reader to fail to gain access to him, though her earlier success when he found out about Max was proof of the obivious gap between her and them, though his ability to detect it had thrown her off-guard, as well as how close to the breaking point that had seemed to make him. Angel vowed to never try that again, because she was afraid that might make him snap. Both Nudge and Gazzy were completely oblivious to the toughts of the others, mainly becase neither had mind-powers, and both were too young to have met or remembered Blackbird. It can be said though, that Nudge thought of him as an even darker version of Fang, if that is possible. Finally someone spoke.

"So, if your Max's brother, does that mean your last name is Ride?" Nudge asked, curious.

"I don't know, I guess, I never really thought about it all that much," Blackbird replied unsure.

"Why did it take you all this time to find Max?" Fang asked.

"I don't know."

"Who are you?" asked Gazzy.

"My name is Blackbird Ride, and I'm the most dangerous person you will ever meet."

Fang stood and said, "You seem to be so sure of yourself," Blackbird stood up and walked over to Fang and looked down at him.

"If I recall correctly, you were the one with the knife against your neck, one reflex motion away from death. I advise you to sit down now." Fang did not sit and locked eyes with the taller one. He began to notice a change in the teen's eyes and was overcome with a striking and gripping fear. What he saw in those eyes was reflected all the horrors of his life, as well as Blackbird's. It filled him with such a pain as he seemed to be reliving all the worst moments of his life, and then lving through the worst moments of Blackbird's life over and over again. That fear, the agony and pain of those eyes, coupled with the anger of the stare, was enough to make Fang sit down and look away.

Max spoke for the first time, "Maybe we should just start with the beginning of our story and then, Blackbird you can tell us yours."

Total couldn't resist piping up, "How 'bout we let this crazy person just kill us now rather than waiting." This did not amuse anyone least of all Blackbird who said, "No we can wait and later for dinner we can have my special dish, Cairn Terrier stew." Total didn't speak again for a long time.

Max told the story of how they'd been rescued from The School by Jeb, and how he had taught them to fly. She also told Blackbird of Angel's capture and Jeb's apparent betrayal. Then she talked about rescueing angel and the Institute for Higher Living. Next came the part with Anne, Iggy's departure, his return, Itex and Florida. Blackird stopped them for a moment.

"You mean that it took you all that time to figure out that Itex was pulling the strings?"

"Well, its not like we spent night and day hunting down those responsible for our crummy lives." Fang replied curtly.

Max continued starting with the new Flyboy's, the capture of the Flock, her chip, she gingerly skipped over the parts where she and Fang kissed and where she told him that she loved him. Fang then talks about the Flock's seperation, and his going to LA and about his blog. Max tells Blackbird about Europe and Itex and Ari. Then about Omega, and the Director. She also tells Blackbird that their parents are Jeb and Dr. Martinez. To this he makes no reply and Max continues. Max finally finishes the story with Antarctica and the UD.

"I will have to meet my mother, and half-sister, someday." Blackbird thought out-loud.

"Yeah, what about your story?" Max asked.

"Right. My story. Well..." And he began.

* * *

**AN: Sorry to cut off there, but I wanted to create some type of suspense. The next chapter will be coming out soon.**


	5. Blackbird's Story, Part 1

"I was born in a lab, I'm an Avian-Human hybrid, same as you. Offcially I am Experiment 01, the first of my kind, the first bird-kid. I am gifted with skills and powers you've never dreamed of. I can fly at supersonic speeds, my reflexs cannot be  
measured by the most advanced technology, I can sum up all the horrors of a person's life and make them see it all over  
again. I am faster, stronger, smarter, and more dangerous than anything you've seen before. I was the School's greastest  
success, and their most collassal failure. Those things that made me so great, were exactly the same things that made me so terrible, I could not, and still can not be controlled. After my first escape attempt, they decided that I was simply too danerous, that I was a liability and a threat. They doubled the guard and used drugs that would have killed an ordinary bird-kid, i spent lot of time in a partial coma, never quite awake or asleep, but after a while, I developed a resistance to it, and I regained the use of my powers. I made a scienetist kill himself because I made him reflect on all the innocent lives that he destroyed, and this allowed Max and I to attempt to escape. We almost made it, but Max did not know how to fly, while I had escaped once before. I was not strong enough to carry her away and we both ended up being captured. They decided that the two of us together was bad news and they seperated us. They sent me away to a prison facility, built solely for me. They feared me that much. There I met Jeb, my father I guess, and after I endured much torture, I broke free. Jeb set me free, and for that alone, I didn't kill him. By this time my outlook on life had changed, I had one purpose, and only one. I was going to find Max, no matter what. You may remember me as being not so dark, and I wasn't, but those were happier times, because even though the school was bad, my prison made it look like Disney World. After being set free I killed everyone in the building that I saw and then proceeded to blow the whole building up. From that day forward, throughout Itex, I was Known as the Harbinger of Death, because wherever I appeared, everyone was going to die. They even evacuated some of the buildings, in the hopes that I wouldn't find them, but, I always did. I was always searching, trying to locate Max, but i either got there just too late, or I left before you got there. Even so, I never heard a thing about you alone, it was always about the whole Flock or just about Angel. In the higher echelons of Itex, I have always been a taboo of sorts, I wasn't there, any deaths or disappearances were always attributed to experimental accidents, I wasconsidered a myth. You, you all were real and valuable because you could be caught and you cared whether or you lived or died. I did not. Had I been captured I would have gladly blown my captors to Kingdom Come before I got back in a cage. And they that I'd do it too, I didn't make it a secret. I eventually found my way to New York City, where I fell in love."

At this point in the story, they stop to eat some food, before Blackbird continues on.

"Hey, BB,..." Blackbird did not hear the rest of the question, as he was remebering the last person to call him BB.

* * *

_"Black?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Am I going to be okay?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Just checking."_

_"Hey, Ali?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Doctor's here for you."_

_"Miss Rodriguez?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"You're going to have a boy. Congratulations"_

_"BB, this is amazing!!"_

_"Yeah, it is."_

* * *

A quick slap to the face brought Blackbird back to reality.

"Ow, what the hell did you do that for?"

"Oh, I don't know maybe the fact that you were staring at the ground talking to yourself for 5 minutes," Max was less than sympathetic, "Finish your story, you were in New York."

* * *

"Right, well I moved to New York when I was twelve. I stole a lot of money from the various Itex branches I attacked. The total ammount stolen was roughly 13 million dollars. I used it to get myself a nice penthouse in a nice building and I decided to do all the things that I'd ever wanted to do. I also used it as a base of operations for fighting Itex. But all god things must end, and shortly after I had returned from a raid, a truant officer came knocking on my door, she assumed that I was 15 because I was about 5' 9" at that time. They told I would have to go to school or go to an orphanage. I chose school. Unlike I had no fear, but I should have. I chose the nicest school in New York City. The other students were all rich and snobbish. I was 12, and I was a sophmore. Immediatly upon entering the room I was hated by all. It did not help my chances that the most beautiful girl in the school took a liking to me. Her name was Alison Rodriguez. The other guys hated me because they thought I stole her from them. On top of that I was also smarter than them and I proved time and time again to them that money doesn't matter at all. Ali, as I called her, was not rich either and when she told me tha she was going to have to leave the school because her parents couldn't afford it, I was heartbroken. So I did something , I offered to pay for her tuition, why not I figured, I had money, I wasn't going to use it. But, that wasn't the end of it. Her dad had lost his job and they were going to have to move to Chicago. I offered her a room in my place. Finally the parents relented and told me to take good care of her. They called her right before their flight left and said, "We'll call you when we get there." But they never got there and later when Ali and I were watching tv, I got a call from the airport.

"Is Ali there?"

"Why?"

"Sir, it's important. Is she there?"

"Yeah, why?"

"The airplane her parents were on just crashed. There were no surviviors."

"Oh, I'll tell her."

"Thank you, sir."

I told her and I asked her if she wanted to be alone for a while. She nodded. I could hear her sobs through the wall in my room. Then they stopped, and I went out to see if she was alright. I didn't see her, so I went upstairs, and I finally saw here standing on the balcony. I watched as she jumped off. I didn't think, I just acted and I dived off after her. Spreading my wings I swooped down and saved her from committing suicide. She had fainted, but not before catching a glimpse of my wings. For a long time after that incident, I was her only friend. She confided everything in me, her hopes, her dreams, her worst fears. And for a long time the subject of the suicide attempt never came up until one night when we were standing on the balcony, feeling the wind.

She turned to me and said, "Remember when I tried to kill myself?"

"I try not to. But yeah, why?"

"When I was falling, I looked up and I thought I saw you flying down to save me like you were my guardian angel. Except your wings were black. How did I survive that anyway?"

"I swooped down and saved you."

"I'm being serious."

"So am I." With that I spread my wings showing off their massive full 30 ft wingspan.

She stared in shock at me for a while. Then she ran forward and hugged me crying and she quietly said, "I love you."


	6. Blackbird's Story, Part 2

**AN: This one continues where the last one left off.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

* * *

As Blackbird stopped his story so they could all get some rest Max stayed up thinking about what he had said. _If this girl, Ali was that special to him, why isn't she with him now. What happened? _she thought. She continued to think as she drifted into sleep.

* * *

Fang tapped Max on the shoulder, waking her and asking her to fly with him. Max was silent until they landed and they reached a nearby cliff.

"Max, I need to talk to you about your brother. He's bad news, he's too dangerous and he doesn't seem to like us very much."

"Fang, he's not bad, just troubled, it's obvious he's been through a lot more than we have."

"I want him gone."

"No way! We just reunited."

"He threatened me."

"You've been threatened before."

"But I could win against those people, he's a whole 'nother story. Max, you have to make him leave."

"What do you have against my brothers, Fang?"

"Besides the fact that they are all killers?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know maybe the fact that they all seem to have a change of heart around you, that's a little suspiscious."

"Yeah right, I think you're just jealous." And as she turned to fly off, Fang grabbed her hand and pulled her back. She turned around to find Fang waiting. He kissed and made a quiet plea. "Please, for once, side with me."

"No."

Blackbird continued his story from where he left off, he also noticed how Max and Fang were avoiding each other, but he didn't care all that much.

"That night, for the first time, we had sex. We got engaged the next day. Also, we found out that she was pregnant. We were very excited, and though I never said anything, I was worried. This was a way for Itex to hurt me. Eight months in, we were ambushed coming home from the doctor's. They shot both of us many times, and while I survived, she died. As it turns out Itex, was responisble, but the order had come from a low-level officer in Euorpe, who had seen this as his chance at a promotion. I donated all my money and left for England the next day. When I arrived in England, I immediately found the nearest Itex affilate. It was a Swiss bank that held almost all of Itex Europe's money and assets. I broke in, and stole almost all of it. The total was just under 1.3 trillion dollars. Also I found the Flyboy's operation center, dubbed Flyboy Central. But it was in Russia, and I'd need a fast plane in order to keep the element of surprise. So, I used some of the money to build and develope the HS-77-Blackbird for the U.S. Military. Three were made, one for the U.S., one for the U.K., and one for my personal use. with the money I had it took less than a year to build. Why, you are asking did I use a jet? Because I couldn't carry bombs and drop them on the building. I flew out over the base and dropped my bombs. When I turned back it was still in one piece but I was out of the 4 million dollar bombs. So I took the fight to them. I single-handedly invaded the complex. I had destroyed well over 1000 Flyboys, until I came to the Great Chamber. They were waiting for me. I didn't stand a chance and I was quickly beaten and shot within inches of death. I barely escaped, though I was able to detonate a bomb that I had dropped before I left. This put the replacement of the Erasers behind a few years, so instead they developed wings for the Erasers, until they could rebuild all of their Flyboys. I took my plane and flew straight towards Japan. I crashed in China because I ran out of fuel, So I flew on my own the rest of the way. Barely alive, I finally crashed on the steps on Tokyo's International High School. I woke up in a bed in the arms of a girl. I tried to jump out of bed, only to find that I couldn't move. I struggled for a while, until the girl finally woke up. Her name was Sophie. She saw me struggeling.

She said, "You can't move, your in full-body paralysis. I give you a drug that would keep still so you wouldn't rip the bandages. You were shot 15 times, and you broke almost every bone in your body. I don't know how you're still alive."

And she nursed me back to health. As it turns out her brother was one of my main competitors for Ali back in New York. He was an absolute jackass. He once threatened me, and the next day he was moved out of any class he had with me. Sophie and I became good friends, and it looked to be close to something more, when one day her brotheer decided to drop in unannounced. He saw me and was filled with fear. He was the son of a very powerful New York mob boss. He had a Hit-Team sent after me. I left Tokyo because I was being pursued by the authorites, and I was afraid that I would kill more people. I went Into the countryside. There I was taught by an old man, who gave me room and board in exchange for working on his farm, how to use a greatsword. He taught me how to make one and how to make it my own. My personal sword was made jet black with a red symbol on the side. Finally, I left for the U.S. I arrived in LA, after spending three weeks in Hawaii, because I was not using a commercial jet, which I was deathly afraid of, becase there's nowhere to run. Then, I found Fang's Blog, and I read it. This was just after Itex in Florida. I went to Florida, I couldn't find you so I checked the blog. Max went to Europe with Ari, my half-brother. Fang to LA. I went to Euope, no sign. Checked the blog, you were going to Antarctica. I decided not to chase you down. I went to New York again, and I gave my 1.1 trillion dollars to cancer research. Went to Arizona to climb mountains, and as I was flying to Florida, that's when I found Max. And that's it."

His story had taken three nights, and they spent the rest of the time goofing around and flying. Fang and Max still weren't talking though the possibility of another split was out of the question. At first Blackbird had been distant and cold, but gradually, he had warmed up to he rest of the flock, even Nudge. Even he and Angel talked, he admired her psychic abilities and she admired his. After he finished his story, the flock had begun to like him, understanding that his worst fear, was a loss of control, to lose himself in the heat of battle, because he knew once that happened, he was gone. The only Flock member who wouldn't talk to him was Fang, but since Fang didn't talk much anyway, Max was the only one who noticed, but she assumed it to be pouting. In fact, he was worried, worried about Blackbird, who seemed to be so filled with hate and anguish that Fang wasn't sure that he was completely mentally stable. But the Flock learned a lot about the other side of him. He was actually very nice, very polite, and fun. They found out that he was a huge Led Zeppelin and Pink Floyd fan. He acted as a scout for the group because he was so fast. This gained the Flock's trust, and Blackbird began to trust them. _I have a new mission for you Maximum._

_Seriously, Voice, now?_

_Yes, someone is planning to assassinate the President and Prime Minister of Russia._

_What does that have to do with us?_

_You need to stop them._

_Why?_

_Because their deaths would cause instability in Russia._

_So?_

_Russia has the world's largest natural gas reserves, the second largest oil reserves, the most military hardware anywhere, 30 nuclear warheads, and thousands of square miles of land. They are also one of the U.S.' strongest allies in the war on terror. Their demise would change the face of the world, possibly setting off a chain reaction that could lead to a nuclear halocaust, which is what the assassins are hoping for._

_So, who's trying to kill them?_

_I do not know._

_Great, what do we have to do?_

_Go to Moscow, and I will tell you when you get there._

_You know, I really hate these missions sometimes._

_Yes, well they have to be done. Oh, and one more thing, its cold there, get a heavy coat._

_I hate the cold. _

There was no reply. So Max turned to the Flock and filled them in on the mission. Fang was annoyed, Iggy was excited because there was a lot there that he could see, Nudge was blabbering about how awesome it was going to be, Gazzy was anixous about the flying, Angel was wondering what exactly was so special about Moscow, and Blackbird was bored. _This is going to be a fun trip, _Max thought sarcasticly.

**AN: Another long one, Review please! Also tell me about spelling errors.**


	7. Max's Vision

**AN: The shortest chapter, written in a moment of inspiration at 2 in the morning. I guarantee this is one of the best chapters of the whole story.**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah.**

* * *

_Max felt older, she felt taller and faster, she felt like she was 15 or 16, two years older than she actually was. What was this place? She saw something in the distance and flew to it. It appeared to be a warrior-like figure. Then, in front of him, a great distance away there was an explosion. On the ground behind him was a small opening. Max could only watch in horror as the warrior stood to meet his fate. But, right before the wall of burning hot flames hit the warrior, time froze. She walked to the front of the warrior. He was tall, he had very dark hair, and his eyes seemed to be filled with an immense sadness. He had jet black wings, that seemed as if no ammount of light could make them any lighter. They were spread out so he seemed to be guarding something. His eyes, she noticed, also had a look of defiance in them, as if he could survive this, and he was going to prove it. She also noticed that on the ground next to him cluchted in one hand was an gigantic sword. The warrior appeared to her as a guardian, a symbol of strength and power, undeterrable in his quest. The most striking thing about him, was that on his shirt, in white letters on a black background, it said "Blackbird"._

* * *

**AN: Please Review. I NEED reviews.**


	8. Moscow Drama

**AN: HEY!!, new chapter, what do you people not get about reviews. Seriously I have 2, from the same person, who is awesome btw. REVIEW!! And yes, 52,000 is the correct ammount for a flight from Minneapolis to Moscow, first class of course. This is so far the hardest chapter to write.**

**Disclaimer: Blah.**

* * *

Ella and Dr. Martinez were waiting for them in the private bus from the airport to the hotel. They had flown ahead because Dr. Martinez was to speak at the International Veternary Conference that was being held in Moscow this year, about her work on Avian/Human recombination. Jeb, much to Max's relief, was not with them.

"So, spill, who's the new guy, what's his name, how'd you find him, and why is he so cute? Oh and how was the flight?" Ella, asked rapidly.

"His name is Blackbird, he found us really, and he's my brother." Max was more than a little uncomfortable answering these questions.

"So that means that he is my brother, too?" Max nodded. Ella, not knowing anything about him, ran over to hug him. Max stopped her before she got too close. "Don't. He's a little jumpy, especially around people he doesn't know, he might have hurt or killed you if you'd tried to hug him."

"Ok, how was your flight though, you never answered my question?" Ella asked as they filed onto the bus.

"Well..."

**Max's view**

We left Minneapolis at like 10 PM headed to Chicago. Fang and Blackbird are both really uncomfortable flying, even more so than the rest of us. Blackbird payed for our seats. I think it was 52,000 dollars for all seven of us to fly first class to Moscow. In the airport, Blackbird saw a girl he knew from when he went to an actual school in New York. She had been a really good friend of his old girlfriend. He went to say hi and found out she was trying to get a ticket to Moscow but her credit card was denied. So he payed for her and they sat together. The first flight was fine, and I slept through the second one.

**Fang's view**

The first flight was okay and the first class seats were nice. Thfe second flight was really scary during the last two hours though. Oh man, I am never flying with Balckbird again.

**Nudge's view**

I'm not really sure what happened, but oh my gosh there was like onbody on board the second flight and they came and searched everyone for knives like twice and everyone fell asleep except me and then I finally did after they turned the lights off and it got really dark out. And, like it was really cool how we did all these flips and turns and crazy stunts right before we landed.

**Gazzy's view**

Don't ever fly with Blackbird. EVER. Don't do it.

**Angel's view**

Scary.

**Iggy's view**

I'm not sure what happened really but all I know is that Fang left a bruise on my arm from where he grabbed it when we were doing a lot of stunts. He freaked out. He doesn't really like flying.

**Blackbird's view**

Here's what really happened. We got to the airport and got our tickets. Then we waited for three hours until it was almost time for our flight to leave. I see, over at the ticket counter, someone that I know. So, I go over to say hi and I overhear an argumenjt between this girl and the ticket lady. I ask what the problem is and Maxie,her name is Maxie, Max, the girl, says that they won't take her credit card. So I offer to pay for her ticket. She declines but I do it anyway and she is very grateful. We sit next to each other on the first flight and catch up on old times. As it turns out she's here for a Renaissance conference thing and that the others are already here. Moscow was hosting it and paying for all the expenses. Russia had aspparently signed into law a something saying that all schools in Russia had to have the Rennaissance program by 2012. Moscow had all there schools a year ago and this year they hosted the now International Conference. The government payed for all expenses. Anyway, on the second flight from Chicago we hada whole row to ourselves. We talked a little and then we stretched out and fell asleep. We slept together for about 8 hours when the captain came on and said we had just crossed into Russia and would be arriving in Moscow in about two hours. With my boosted hearing I heard a faint noise in the background as he spoke. It was a bleep of sorts. I thought for a moment and then jumped up and ran to the cockpit. We were being targeted by missles! I shoved the pilot out of the way and took the controls. I am an accomplished pilot and I used to fly test missions for the plane I developed. Anyway, I saw that there were four missles heading for us. Literally I saw them, there was no fucking radar on that damn plane. At least not weapons grade radar anyway. I flew us close to the ground and three of them impacted. The fourth, though, did not. It was different, bigger and possibly newer. And, I noticed, it was faster. I used every trick in the book to escape to no avail, until finally I flew over a mountain and back down and it crashed into the mountain. The crew and passengers who had been awake thanked me and left. There was one passenger thoguh who said that my crazy stunts had hurt his head and that he was going to sue the airline for allowing a kid to fly the plane. I explained to the old bastard that I was more qualified than the pilot had been and that if he prefered death, I could kill him. I think he gave up after that. We all left the airport and met with you guys. Maxie's group picked her up and we went to our hotel. Maxie is staying here too I think.

* * *

Story finished, Blackbird resumed silence and faded into the background once more. Max was surprised that he had said that much, especially to someone he had just met and found out he was related to. But, at the same time he seemed, almost happy. It was a weird feeling for her to see him almost smiling, and she was sure he had waved at Maxie as she'd left. _I think we're getting to him, _she thought. The group checked in and went up to their rooms. Fang and Balckbird were sharing a room. Max was hopeing they didn't kill each other before their mission was over. They unpacked, and ate some dinner and then went back to their rooms. At about 10, Balckbird went down the hall to a pop machine, to get some Dr. Pepper. He had his eyes on the ground shuffling along on his way, when he ran into someone. He looked up startled to find that it was Maxie. She had been going for a drink as well. They were on the same floor. They walked together, not saying anything, just enjoying each other's company. They got their drinks. They walked together back to Maxie's room. When they got there, she turned and hugged him, and she didn't let go, as if he was her lifeline to this world, or maybe she was his.

* * *

"Hey, you guys, Maxie's been gone a while. Moscow's supposed to be pretty dangerous. We should at least go look for her," Emily suggested.

"Yeah," Caitlin agreed. Then she heard what sort of sounded like crying from outside. "Hey do you guys hear something?"

"Yeah, someone crying." Courtney said. She went to the eyehole in the door and looked out, there standing in front of the door were two people. One of them was Maxie, the other was the last person she wanted to see. She jerked the door open and stared at the two people outside. They were still standing there hugging, but Maxie was crying. They were almost silent tears, and Balckbird seemed to be comforting her. _No way, not Maxie too, s_he thought. She shoved the tall teen off of Maxie and stood in front of her. Her sister and Emily came out to see what was going on. Emily also stood in front of Maxie, while Caitlin comforted her, and took her back in the room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Courtney wanted answers now.

"Vacation." Blackbird was not easily intimidated.

"Like hell you are, why were you with Maxie, and why was she crying?"

"I was getting a Dr. Pepper. We met and I walked her back to your room."

"Liar, you were up to something."

"Believe what you want, I'm innocent." He turned to leave.

"Not so fast. Maxie's not alone, she's got us. So stay away."

"Why don't you just say what your thinking instead of telling me to stay away."

"What?" She was caught off-guard by this.

"You and I both know the only reason you hate me is because you think I killed Ali. You hate me becasue she died, and I didn't. But, heres the truth, I didn't kill her. I was shot 49 times by an AK-47, from point blank. I shouldn't have surivved, but I did and I hunted down those responsible."

"So what. You think that makes you special? I lost my best friend." She slapped him. "MY BEST FRIEND. What'd you lose?"

"The love of my life."

"Bull shit. You killed her. I'm not sure why, but you did." Her voice was almost a shriek and people were beginning to look out their doors at them.

"I TRIED TO SAVE HER!" Blackbird was getting angry, finally. "Like I saved her before. You know when she tried to kill herself."

"No." It was a quiet, disbelieving no.

"Oh, wait, you don't know, she never told you. Know why? Because you weren't there for her when her family died. I WAS. I jumped off a 50 story balcony and saved her."

"How did you survive, then?"

Blackbird snapped out his wings, "This is how, I'm a freak of nature. No, not even, just a freak." Courtney stared at his wings. She couldn't belive it, but here it was and it had to be true. Everything she had believed about this poor soul, crumbled away. Their eyes met, and she looked down.

Quietly, she said, "I'm sorry," and ran back into her room. She was on the verge of tears.

Emily went after her though she looked back and said, "I'm sorry too." Blackbird could only nod, and watch as they left him in the hall, by himself, with people staring at him and his wings.

* * *

There was a small rap on the door. Caitlin went to open the door. Outside was Blackbird. It had been two days since he and Courtney had fought.

"Hi. Can I come in?" He was trying to be as nice as possible and was happy it had been Caitlin who opened the door, because she was the kindest.

"She's still really upset." Caitlin liked the guy, but she wasn't ready for a new guy, not this soon after Justin.

"I know, I wanted to talk to her about it."

"Alright. Come in then." He walked through the doorway, following her. They had a small room with two beds the same as his, but this one did not have a little kitchen, and it did not connect to another room. Courtney was sitting on a bed looking out the window at Moscow. Blackbird silently went over and sat down next to her. Courtney briefly glanced at him and then resumed her staring contest with the window.

"Look, Courtney, I'm sorry. That was a lot to-"

She cut him off, "No, don't be sorry. I forced you into that. I still can't believe you would risk your life for her."

"Why not I risked my neck for you a couple times."

"What? When?"

"I saved you from Moss that one time. After the basketball game. You and him were walking and I went to say bye before I left, but when I rounded the corner you were gone. Then I heard a scream from the boys locker room. I went in and saw you struggling under his weight. I yanked him off by his neck and threw him against the wall. He charged me. I dropped down, swept his feet from under him, and kicked him in the side of the head. He fell and didn't move. You were unconsicous and I grabbed you and flew to the hospital. I stayed there until everyone else arrived."

"I'm sorry the last thing I remember is Moss on top of me, then a rushing feeling, then I woke up in the hospital, and you were there asleep with Ali on the couch." Then she stopped, and looked at him. Quietly she said, "Thank you," and hugged him. Blackbird was shocked and perplexed. Here was a girl who was every bit as stoic as he was, and she was hugging him and crying on his shoulder.

"You're a different person than you used to be, Blackbird. You used to be distant, and cold. You had, like, a shell around you that almost no one could break through." He nodded dumbly. "I don't know what happened to you, but I'm glad it did." Blackbird stayed with them all night and when they woke up at about 10, he was gone.

* * *

_Max, listen carefully, someone on your floor is the assassin. _

_Say what?_

_The assassin is on your floor._

_Who?_

_I don't know, who do you trust?_

_My flock._

_Then assume everyone else is a threat._

_How long till the assassination attempt?_

_Three months. Find something to do, maybe go see Michael Phelps in the Olympics._

_What? _There was no answer.

* * *

**10 miles south of Yakutsk**

Two men sat in a car. The heater was broken so they were freezing.

"Come on, come on where is he?" One of them asked to himself.

"He'll be here." Both had good Russian accents but chose

"Who is this guy anyway?"

"A friend."

"What kind of friend?"

"The kind of friend that the boss needs."

"How good is he?"

"He's the best."

"Why isn't he in the military?"

"Didn't want to do all that training for something he could easily do himself. Now, shut it. Someone's coming." A tall individual came up to the window. Tenativly the driver opened it.

He spoke with a Mid-Western accent, "You the ones with my gun?"

"Yeah, you sure you can handle this thing kid?" The passenger and more ignorant one asked.

"Hey, shut it, I told he's the best."

"Where's the gun?"

"In the trunk."

"Good. Is it the one I requested to be transfered from my country?"

"A Barrett XM109, customized with a longer barrel and equipped with brand new personal active optical camo, plus a suit of it as well. The boss says not to lose it, cause it costs a fortune. Also it's the prototype, and we are half using this as a field test."

"Good. The camo is a nice bonus."

"Yeah it is," The driver pulled out a key, "Here's the key. Everything you need is back there." He handed him a small key that had no special markings on it. The trunk had his sniper, ammunition, the camouflage, his scope, and a baseball bat bag with special compartments for each piece.

"Good. Very good. Everything I requested and more," He loaded the bag, closed the trunk, and walked to the front. He walked back to the front. "Has the first half been transfered to the bank already?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I'm gone." With that he left, and the two men in the car started it and drove off. Around their necks were badges that said "Agent", and also had "CIA" on them. Also were badges that read, "Агент" and "ФСБ", that in English is "Agent", and "FSB", or "Federal Security Service of the Russian Federation" the succesor to the KGB.

* * *

**AN: Finally done. I did my research and I believe all the real world things are correct. However if you find a discrepancy, please let me know. Oh, and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!**


	9. In the Belly of the Bear Part 1

**AN: Special thanks right now to Gabby510, my most faithful, possibly only, reader. I'd recommend her story but I'm willing to bet you've already read it. Still, its called My heart has wings. It's good. Read it. I've allways wondered how well the flock would do in the Olympics. Especially Angel, since she can breath underwater, she could be like Michael Phelps.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride but I don't care. Not really.**

* * *

Max rapped sharply on Fang's door several times. As soon as he turned the knob, she blasted through.

"Wha-" She covered his mouth with her hand.

"Shhh." and she motioned for the rest of the Flock to come in too. When everyone was in, Max shut the door very quietly and took her hand off Fang's mouth.

"What's going on?" He whispered fiercely in her ear.

"Nevermind, do a head count, make sure we've got everyone." Fang was quick and soon reported back. "We're missing someone."

"What? Who?"

"Blackbird." In fact, Fang hadn't seen him for many hours. Max was worried but Fang was a kind of relieved he wasn't here. Maybe now he finally talk to Max in private. And in Fang's king suite, there was plenty of room.

"Fang, is there a place we can talk privately?"

"Yeah." He led her to his room on the eastern side of the suite. His room had a large window facing north, with a beautiful view of Moscow's downtown. It also had a beautiful royal blue scheme to it. The bed was a queen size and they plopped down on it together. "So, what's going on Max?"

"Well, here's our mission..." and she laid out exactly what was going on in Moscow, "... and that's it."

"Have you told Blackbird yet?"

"No. When he gets back, you fill him in. Right now I'm going to go talk to the rest of the Flock." She got up and turned to leave.

Fang caught her arm, "Wait." He drew her back to him.

"What is it?" Max's mind raced with the many possibilities of what he wanted.

"Just this." and Fang kissed her. At first she didn't return it. In fact she struggled against it. But, after a few seconds, she leaned into it and it slowly became more passionate. As luck would have it, they were interrupted by the sound of glass breaking from the front room. They rushed out to find Blackbird. His wings and skin were covered with blood, and also embedded with glass. Upon closer inspection, they found that he was riddled with bullet holes. He groaned. The sound of a large chopper could be heard through the broken window. Not uncommon in Moscow, but this one semmed to be especially close. Blackbird was barely conscious. Outside the window appeared a huge attack helicopter, bearing two massive machine guns. Max was stunned, and even though they are tough, the Flock had little chance of winning this one. To make things much worse, from behind them at the door they heard a huge crash and the sounds of a small child screaming. Then, someone kicked in the door and in rushed 3 dozen troops all armed with guns. No one moved, they all seemed to be waiting for something. And something did. In strode a large powerful looking man in a a long brown trench coat. He was roughly 6' 5" and he had very short brown hair that was hidden under a small hat. He was wearing mirrored sunglasses, and when Angel tried to see into his mind, she found she was shut out completely. He was a former KGB and had been trained against such mental attacks during the Cold War.

He spoke with a very heavy Russian accent, though his English was still perfectly understandable. "Welcome, Maximum Ride, to Russia. I trust you were not at all damaged by the missiles we sent your way? This one," he kicked Blackbird, "seems to have ore skill than we anticipated. No matter, however." He turned to his men, and said something in Russian. Two of them left the room.

Finally Max had the courage to say something, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Ah, yes, I had forgotten to introduce my self. Ahem, I am Commander Sergei of the FSB, that is the domestic security department in Russia." His two men came back with a stretcher. They loaded Blackbird onto it.

"Wait!" Max cried, "Where are you taking him?"

"Ah, Miss Ride," He grabbed her chin in his hand and made her look at him. She had a steel gaze, in which the resemblance between her and her brother could easily be seen. "Do not worry, he will be perfectly safe, he is going to the hospital." He motioned to his men, and they surrounded the Flock.

"Wha- unhhhhh" Fang's question was cut short by a rifle butt to the head. But, the others couldn't assist him, for they had also been hit. They were put in sacks and dragged to the waiting attack chopper. They were thrown in. Only one member of the Flock was still conscious at that time. Total. He was often forgotten by Blackbird as he was not so keen to talk around the huge bird-kid. Now, all they could do was hope, that some way, in some amazing, impossible way, Total would save them.

* * *

**AN: That felt short, but wasn't I guess. More to come soon. Also I need some help here, I want you to tell me how I should take the storyline from here. Vote in your reviews.**

**A:Total breaks ouut and saves everyone.**

**B:Blackbird wakes up, saves everyone.**

**C:Both A and B, except Total saves the main Flock.  
**


	10. In the Belly of the Bear Part 2

**AN: I like cliffhangers, do you?**

**Disclaimer: Bleh.**

They were thrown into the chopper and taken away. They flew for many hours, until landing some where in the Far East of Russia. Total was the only member of the Flock not unconscious. He had been hiding in the bag that had Angel in it for the whole ride. He was still there when they carried them out and down into the massive complex. They took them very far, until they came to a massive holding cell. They were all dumped out of the bags into it. Except, when it was Angel's turn, Total fell out too. He was very careful not to talk, as it would give away his identity. He was grabbed by one of the soldiers, a big fellow, though friendly, and not a little dumb. He followed his orders well, and thus had risen through the ranks to be not quite a leader, though very close.

"Awww, look at the little puppy." Total, though degraded by this, just yapped. Thus, Vlad, not-quite-captain, adopted Total. Total became a regular visitor around the complex, and he was often allowed into places most others could not go. The reason for this was, well he's a dog, how much harm could he do. Total was careful to not do any damage. He was the smallest dog on the base. Luckily for him the others were attack dogs and never went inside. He often thought of Akila, who he had left back in America at Dr. Martinez's house. She was well taken care of there. He sometimes wished he were there and in this miserable place. After a month and a half of being there, he was no longer noticed or taken into consideration. Thus, he was able to search all over the base to find out where they had the Flock. It took him two weeks to traverse the entirety of the base. It was nearly as big as the Pentagon. He finally found them, and immediately made a plan to free them. His first night of trying was met with little success as when he tried to stay in the room with the unlock switches, he was found by Vlad, and taken back. His second night also failed because Vlad had the day off, and spent it with Total. But, the third night was golden. Total sneaked into the room, and when the interrogators left, for that is what they had been doing to the Flock, interrogating them, he stayed under a desk, unnoticed. He snuck out quietly and jumped on a small grey computer chair with wheels. He pawed the release switch and the Flock fell from their shackles to the ground. They groaned from hunger and exhaustion. Total then released the electric coils from their ankles that had kept them up for the past week. They were only allowed to sleep once every week. This was so they would have zero energy, but also they would not die. They were given water every other day, and fed every other week. When Total finnaly released them they were almost dead. He hopped down and walked into the room. Max was barely stirring, Fang was on his knees, Iggy was vomiting and no one noticed, Nudge was quiet, Gazzy was asleep, and Angel was crying. The least that can be said about the Russians was that they were thorough, they left absolutely nothing to chance with the Flock. Except, of course, for Total.

"Wake up, NOW. We only have 30 minutes before the night shift comes in," He jumped on Gazzy, "Wake up!" They finally go to their feet after about three minutes. "Good, now follow me." Total led them to a loading bay that was not far away. Quietly he whispered to them, "This is where they get their supplies from, as soon as they finish unloading we have to jump in and hide in crates." He was serious and his voice showed it. The truck was unloaded quickly and the driver went inside to get the delivery sheet signed. The Flock quietly snuck into the truck, with Fang going last. But, before he could make it on, the driver came and shouted at him in Russian. Then he shouted back to the base. Fang was on him very quick and knocked him out. He later reflected that, this was solely fueled by adrenaline. He hopped into the truck just as men came out of the base. The back door slammed and Max jumped inn the other side. BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM. The sound of the guns was deafening in the frozen air.

"Drive Fang, drive!" She yelled right next to him.

He turned the key several times to no avail, "Trying."

"Try harder!" Then he got it and sped off, smashing the gate bar clean off. He was lucky that the tires spikes were facing the opposite way.

* * *

They finally came to a town and they used Google and Fang's laptop, which they had recovered on the way out, to translate with a kind stranger in the town. He told them that they were roughly 10 miles west of Yakutsk, and that they would need to drive very far west to get to Moscow. They thanked him and left. After about 500 miles, the truck ran out of fuel. But, gas is cheap in Russia, so it was easy for them to refuel. The truck went another 1000 miles and they decided to stop for the night. They slept in the back of the truck, which still had some food, probably for a business or other complex in the frozen waste. Then after three more days they finally made it to Moscow. The first thing they saw was mass confusion and chaos, people running and screaming and firetrucks and police speeding by. Then they found out, someone had attacked a hospital. It was Blackbird's. Then it blew up.

* * *

**AN: Told you I like cliffhangers, and I did listen to you, I just decided to put my own twist on it. You'll see.  
**


	11. Names

**AN: Hey, welcome to my most awesome story. I've been busy with, you know, school. Also it's college football season. And that means I have to in front of the tv for at least 6 hours each saturday. Unless I go to a game, in which I will be gone all day. Also, went to Michigan game, they lost, I was sad, LSU won, I was sad, Bowling Green beat Pitt, I was happy, Ohio State won, I was happy, Beanie Wells got hurt, and I was sad. National Championship or broke for OSU, and for Michigan, Super Sophmores of 09. GO BUCKS! GO BLUE! Hail to the Victors, baby! Hang on Sloopy. Good luck to everyone in Lousiana, we're praying for you, even if we're are atheist. I'm not but I have be non discriminatory. XP. Maybe.**

**Disclaimer: ... Yes I am that lazy. The song is "The Beatles" though.**

* * *

_I have many names. Vorboten des Todes, Bebuder af Død, Voorbode van de Dood, Annonce de la Mort, Foriera di Morte, Prenúncio de Morte, Heraldo de la Muerte, and to those who speak English, I am the Harbinger of Death. They call me this because where I go, death is sure to follow. I was once tarined by evil men o be the ultimate killing machine. I can fly any plane, take out targets from two miles away, wield any weapon, shoot down planes with rpgs, and arm and disarm any bomb, I am a super soldier. They gave me the "gift" of rage. I kill by nature. I've killed more men than there are in some countries. But, I am not evil._

_Yes, you are._

_NO! I AM NOT EVIL!!_

_Yes. You are a killer. That makes you evil._

_I have no choice. _

_There's always a choice. You just have to choose the right one. _

_But, what if it is the right choice?_

_It's never the right choice._

_But, what if they deserve it?_

_No one deserves it. Not by your hand anyway._

_Then, by whose?_

_God's._

_How do I make the right choice?_

_When the time comes, you'll find a way._

_Who are you?_

_I too have many names. Krilati Čuvar, Křídlové Strážce, Lappet Vogter, Siipineuloissa Vartijana, Alato Custode, Skrzydlate Opiekuna, Aripi Tutore, Bevingade Väktare, though I'm more often known as The Winged Guardian. Though, we do share one name, do you know what it is?_

_**Softly, **No._

_I am..._

**_A whole host of them appeared around him, each with their respective language._**

_Ich bin..._

_Jeg err..._

_Ik ben..._

_Je suis..._

_Io sono..._

_Eu so..._

_Yo soy..._

_Ja sam..._

_J_á_ jsem..._

_Jeg er..._

_Minä olen..._

_Io sono..._

_Jestem..._

_Eu sunt..._

Jag är...

I am...

**All at once,** WE ARE...

BLACKBIRD! **The name filled the empty void.**

**He lay on the ground. They began to sing slowly,**

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free._

_Blackbird fly blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night._

_Blackbird fly blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night._

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

**_They all lifted him into the air. His broken and bullet riddled wings were fixed. The void was filled with a bright light._**

**AN: Short but necessary. READ, REVIEW and all that jazz.**


	12. Through the Fire and Flames

**AN: This will be one of the last chapters in this story. But, it's only becasue there is a complete and utter outlook change from this story to the next, thus a change in title is needed. Also made a sweet picture for this check it out at**

h t t p : / / i388. p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m /albums/oo324/AtrumVenator/Flock13.png

**Disclaimer: I'm not trying to steal the story, or characters, because if I was trying, I would succeed.**

* * *

Blackbird awoke to the smell of death and blood, and medicine. Also, he awoke to the sight of one of the most beautiful things ever. It was a gorgeous blonde nurse. She had long, seemingly bleached blonde hair, though, somehow, he knew it was natural. She was pale, a harsh side effect of the Russian weather, but all the effect that had was making her even prettier. No doubt she was often hit on. Also, the fluorescent light over her had the particular effect of making her golden hair shine in such a way that it seemed as if she had a halo over her head. Blackbird clumsily reached towards her and lightly brushed her arm. She jumped almost three feet in the air and wheeled to face him.

"You're awake!?"

"I think so." He tried to sit up.

She easily held him down. "I don't think so. You need to lie there. Also I need you to answer some questions."

"Kay."

"What's your name?"

"Blackbird."

"Favorite color?"

"Black."

"Parents?"

"Don't have any or dead, I'm not sure."

"Okay. A few more. Siblings?"

"Um... I don't know."

"Huh? You have to know how many siblings you have."

He was still a bit out of it but not so much that he could not give irritated remark back. "I don't **have** to do anything."

To his amazement the young nurse twisted his ear, "How many siblings do you have?"

"Ow. Let go. Ow. Jesus Christ. I have six siblings, three brothers and three sisters. Ow, stop." She let go.

"Now, was that so hard?" He made no reply. "Last question, what are you?"

He was caught off-guard, "I'm well... it's complicated." He had no idea why he was stammering, he never had trouble telling people before. But, before he could make heads or tails of the situation, the nurse was pulling away his sheets. He had no clothes on. He covered himself.

"Please, it's not like I haven't seen it before, I'm your nurse, remember?" She ran a finger down his muscle-toned stomach. "A week ago, there were so many scars and holes here, you could trace some of them all the way up and down. Now, they're all gone. What are you?"

He sat up, this time when she tried to hold him down she found that he was now much stronger than he had been only moments before. "I'm an Avian-Human hybrid. A bird kid I guess you could say. The original one really."

"Wow." Then to his sheer amazement, the nurse leaned over and made as if to kiss him. Then she moved to the side and quietly whispered, "There's at least 10 guards outside your room at all times. If you want to escape from here you'll have to take me with you."

"Oh. And why is that?" He was intrigued.

"Because. There are 50 more that can be here in 30 seconds and 1000 more that can respond to a call for help from here. But, I can distract the first ten, so there will never be a call for help."

"How can you do that?" To his sheer and utter amazement, she began kissing him. He was shocked. He did not return it. For a moment at least. Then he got into to it.

And she stopped, quietly she whispered, "That's how."

* * *

"No. No way. No fucking way."

"I know Russian men. They like women."

"Yeah, but-"

"No, trust me it will work."

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't." She kissed him. "You worry too much."

"I doubt that."

* * *

The nurse opened the room door and walked out. The guards eyes immediately scanned her. She was wearing a very highly revealing outfit. Her, short, white, skirt was so tight that the guards could tell she was not wearing any panties.

She spoke in a seductive tone, in Russian, "Hello boys, how are you? Please follow me." She led them to an empty storage closet. They didn't even notice when the last person of the group was pulled away and another quietly slipped in.

* * *

Blackbird quietly slipped out of his room. He went down the hall and found where each of the 50 other guards were and went back to the closet they had agreed upon. He opened the door quietly and dragged the last man out. The hallway, since this floor was shut down for him, was completely empty. So no one noticed when he choked out the guard and stole his clothes. Then he slipped quietly back in the closet and began to stealthily take out the guards. He got all of them except for the one who was with the nurse. He waited for them to finish. Then the guard turned to him and said, "Your turn."

"Fuck you." and he brought a massive hay maker in to the guards face. He flew ten feet and smashed into some shelves filled with paint that fell and landed on him. The nurse was getting her clothes back on.

"Are you okay?"

"I told you I would be fine and I am."

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No they didn't."

"They?"

"Yeah all of them went once, that was his second turn." Blackbird silently fumed to himself that he should have been less through and more speedy.

"Oh, I'm really sorry I was so slow." Then, jokingly he added, "Don't I get a turn?"

"Sure." He was surprised. He was being sarcastic. She was not.

* * *

"Wow. Now I really wish I had been faster."

"Yeah, hand me my shirt." He handed it to her. She put it on and turned to him. "Okay, let's go." They turned to the door just as it opened.

* * *

Siegfried scanned the room quickly. He saw two lifeforms, one was a very tall teenager, and the other was a average-sized woman who would have been very pretty by human standards.

"Who the fuck are you?" The teen addressed him very rudely.

"I am Siegfried. Prototype Flyboy Model XL, and the commander" He scanned the room once again. Then he raised a gun. The teen was fast, very fast. But, not before he shot the beautiful blond woman.

* * *

Blackbird felt the red haze take over him. He had not felt it since the night he escaped from the School. And when Ali had been killed. But now, maybe due to hormones, it was worse than ever before. The red haze, one of his powers, was like a terrible tornado, the only thing that could stop it was time, and nothing else. But, there is a price to pay, he would lose control of his actions, and would simply destroy everything in his path, friends, enemies, everything. He now took it out on Siegfried. He tackled him through the door. He saw the hallways covered in red. In fact, it was blood, from the thousands of men who had come through trying to find Blackbird. Siegfried had killed them all. There were no survivors. While Blackbird and Sarah, the nurse, had been having sex, Siegfried had been looking for them. Only after they had finished had he finally found them. The hospital was now surrounded with almost all of the FSB's force. They had all been called there. Meanwhile, Blackbird was dismantling Siegfried. He was literally tearing him apart, piece by piece. Finally, the only thing left was the head of the robot, which he was in the process of crushing.

"I am only the first. There are many more. I am the first of many. And to them I am weak. Goodbye, 001, I'll see you in HELL." And with that its eyes flashed once and then began rapidly blinking.

Blackbird just laughed, "YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL ME!!. I'M A GOD. I CAN'T BE KILLED." Then he dropped the head and as it exploded he took off straight up. It was an tactical H-bomb, built solely to take out this hospital. Blackbird flew straight up through the fire and flames. The red haze finally left him. He emerged after what felt like a long time from the fire. His wings were scorched, his face was burnt, and his clothes were almost non-existent. But, he was alive. And, he had made his decision.

He was no longer the Harbinger of Death. He chose to become the Winged Guardian!

* * *

**AN: Wow. Almost done with the story. READ AND REVIEW!**


	13. Turning Point

**AN: The last one, wraps up my story. You'll like it. It's short.**

**Disclaimer: Blah.**

* * *

_Now that I see it. That really was my turning point. I lost another that I loved, true, but at the same time. I became the thing I should have been all along. I made a vow. To kill no more. To make a stand. To do the right thing. That I would never, ever, let the red haze take hold of me again. To become the Winged Guardian. The Protector. No long the killer. _

_ On a cold winter morning, in the time before the light,  
In flames of death's eternal reign, we ride towards the fight.  
When the darkness has fallen down, and the times are tough all right.  
The sound of evil laughter falls around the world tonight._

_Fighting hard, fighting on for the steel, through the wastelands evermore,  
The scattered souls will feel the hell, bodies wasted on the shore.  
On the blackest plains in Hell's domain, we watch them as they go,  
Through fire and pain, and once again we know..._

_So now we'll fly ever free, we're free before the thunderstorm,  
On towards the wilderness, our quest carries on.  
Far beyond the sundown, far beyond the moonlight,  
Deep inside our hearts and all our souls..._

_So far away we wait for the day,  
For the lights all so wasted and gone;  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days-  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on!_

_As the red day is dawning, and the lightning cracks the sky,  
They'll raise their hands to the heavens above with resentment in their eyes.  
Running back through the midmorning light, there's a burning in my heart;  
We're banished from a time in a fallen land, to a life beyond the stars._

_In your darkest dreams see to believe, our destiny is time,  
And endlessly we'll all be free tonight...!_

_And on the wings of a dream, so far beyond reality;  
All alone in desperation, now the time has gone.  
Lost inside you'll never find, lost within my own mind,  
Day after day this misery must go on!_

_So far away we wait for the day,  
For the lights all so wasted and gone,  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days,  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on!_

_Now here we stand with their blood on our hands,  
We fought so hard now can we understand  
I'll break the seal of this curse if I possibly can  
For freedom of every man!_

_So far away we wait for the day,  
For the lights all so wasted and gone,  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days,  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on!_

_I will win. But not like I used to. I am THE WINGED GUARDIAN._

* * *

**AN: The song is "Through the Fire and Flames" by Dragonforce. It's not mine. It's also on Guitar Hero 3  
**


End file.
